Lily
by friendslover99
Summary: Drabbles of Beck and his four year old sister Lily
1. Chapter 1

Beck sat in his trailer and played his guitar. He hummed to himself any song he could play, or any one that he knew. It was after he had a surprisingly great night at track racing with Sinjin. Then, he got a text from Jade and she asked, ''So how was your whole day saying yes to everything?''

''Actually, it was good'' he replied.

''What did you do?''

''Me and Sinjin went track racing''

''Ew. Not going to ask''

''Someone sounds grouchy''

''I had to squeezed Trina's disgusting pimple and me and Tori went on her stupid show''

''Sounds like day''

''I'm going to bed''

''Luv u''

''Luv u too''

He heard a knock on his door and got off his bed to answer it. His four-year-old little sister Lily stood at the door clutching to her stuffed pig. ''Lily, how did you get out here?'' asked Beck.

Lily pointed to the backyard which meant that she got out from the back door.

Beck picked her up and closed the door. ''What were you doing out here?'' he asked her.

''I had a bad dream'' Lily rested her head on Beck's shoulder

''Oh,you had a bad dream '' Beck said softly.

''Can I stay here?'' she asked.

''Sure'' he tucked her in, ''There you go, Boo''

Beck nicknamed her Boo because of how she looked like the character from Monsters Inc. He continued to play his guitar as he sat next to Lily who watched snuggled under the sheets and holding her stuffed pig.

Beck's eyes met with his little sister's. ''Do you want to hear a song I wrote for you?'' he asked. Lily nodded her head.

He began to play his guitar and sang:

_Her dreams are as misty as the river_

_And mysterious as the night and day_

_Wherever she wants to go_

_She always wants to stay_

_She never wants to leave_

_She is tangled up in me_

_Don't give her hugs and kisses cause she knows that she's loved_

_Give her the wishes that she always dreamed of_

_Follow her steps and know she's where she belongs_

_But don't try to_

_'cause this is Lily's song_

_She begs and she asks what she wanted_

_But she doesn't know what she already has_

_Her eyes stare at you with curiosity and beauty_

_And then you never come back_

_Then you lose your emptiness_

_She fills your heart with innocence_

_Don't give her hugs and kisses 'cause she knows that she's loved_

_Give her the wishes that always dreamed of_

_Follow her steps and know she's where she belongs_

_But don't try to_

_'cause this is Lily's song_

_There's something about her_

_That lies very deep in her eyes_

_They are filled with stars and light_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Every step she takes is wonderful_

_Every path she makes is unstoppable_

_But she will make it there_

_Don't give her hugs and kisses 'cause she knows that she's loved_

_Give her the wishes she that she always dreamed of_

_Follow the steps so she knows where she belongs_

_But don't try to_

_'cause this is Lily's song_

_*Outro*_

_Lily's song_

_*Outro*_

_Lily's song_

Beck smiled as he looked at Lily peacefully sleeping her her stuffed pig under her arm. He tucked a strain of her hair under her ear and kissed her forehead. ''Goodnight, Lily'' he whispered before turning off the lights in the RV.

**A/N: Honestly, I'm the worst at writing songs and this was my first very attempt, But I hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck and Jade went to Hollywood Arts Elementary where Lily waited outside with other kids in her grade. ''Beck!'' she ran to his arms. ''Hey, Lily bug'' said Beck. They got in Beck's car and he buckled her in her car seat before driving off. ''Where are we going?'' asked Lily. ''We have to go back to school to pick Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat'' he replied. ''Jade said Tori's a gank '' she said.'' She's got a gank ,Lily'' Beck gave Jade a look. ''Gank, gank, gank, gank, gank!'' Lily sing-songed and giggled at saying the word. Beck laughed at his sister's silliness. ''You know, my mom doesn't like you being around Lily anymore'' Beck said.

''Why not?'' Jade asked.

''She thinks you're a bad influence on her''

''Oh, I forgot'' she replied, ''I don't understand her. She says I'm a bad influence on Lily, But not a bad influence on you''

''Because Lily's only four'' Beck replied, ''Whatever she learns, she'll try to do''

''I like Jade'' said Lily,''She's fun''

Jade reached to the passenger's seat and tousled Lily's head. Jade hated kids with a passion, But she secretly had a liking for Lily and kept it hidden from the rest of the group.

At Hollywood Arts High, Tori,Andre,Cat, and Robbie(with Rex) stood outside waiting for Beck and Jade. They were waiting at the Asphalt Café where the cars usually park. ''When is Beck coming?'' asked Tori. ''He'll be here in a couple of minutes'' replied Andre, ''He said he's bringing Lily''. ''I love Lily!'' added Cat.

''Who's Lily?'' Tori asked Andre.

''You don't know who Lily is?'' Robbie looked at Tori.

''No, who is she?''

''Lily's Beck's little sister'' Andre explained, ''She's four years old and she's really cute''

''Aw,I didn't know Beck had a sister'' Tori said.

''Trust me, you'll love her''

''Yeah, she's like a mini Beck'' Cat chimed in.

A couple of minutes later, Beck,Jade, and Lily drove up to the Asphalt Café. While they met up with them, they greeted Lily and Beck walked her towards Tori. ''Lily, this Tori'' he introduced, ''Tori, this is Lily''.

''Hi, Lily'' Tori bent down to her.

''Hi. you're very pretty'' Lily said. She got closer to her and whispered, ''Jade always said you weren't that pretty''

''Thank you'' said Tori and she whispered back, ''That's ok. I'm used to hearing that from her''

''Ok, I'm starting to get hungry'' Andre said.

''Right, off to Nozu!'' Tori declared and they got in the car. Lily sat on Jade's lap so everyone can get in the back. Cat,Andre, Robbie, and Tori sat in the passenger's seat with Robbie in the middle.

''Why am I always in the middle?'' Robbie asked.

''You're whole life has always been stuck in the middle'' Rex added.


	3. Chapter 3

While the group was at Nozu, They ordered Lily sushi since it was one of her favorite foods. Lily had her favorite sushi, California roll. ''When we went to Canada, there was a lizard on Beck's bed'' Lily told Tori. ''What type of lizard was it?'' Tori asked. ''A gecko'' replied Lily, ''It crawled on my arm''. Lily started to get along well with Tori. ''I always thought Beck looked like Aladdin until his hair got longer'' Lily said.

'' and I always say you look like Boo from Monsters Inc., right?'' Beck asked her.

''nuh-uh, I look like Snow White''

''How about you just look like Lily?''

''Ok''

''Beck, I have to go to the potty'' she whispered to Beck.

''I'll take her'' Jade said before her and Lily walked to the women's restroom.

''You're so good with her'' Tori chuckled.

''Well, she can sometimes be a handful'' Beck replied.

''Do you notice anything about Jade?'' asked Tori.

''What?''

''She offered to take Lily to the bathroom. You should know that Jade hates kids''

''She does, But I'm not sure she wants to talk about how she gets along with Lily'' Beck said before Jade and Lily came back from the bathroom. On the way back to Beck's house, Lily fell asleep on Jade's lap. Beck put her to bed and him and Jade spent the rest of the night in the RV. They layed on Beck's bed with their arms wrapped around each other. ''I wish I could stay here another night'' said Jade, ''I can't go back home''

''Why not?''

''My pathetic dad would always bitch at me for being here late at night''

''You can stay here'' Beck said, ''I'll just let my parents know you're here''.

''Thanks'' Jade kissed Beck. They heard a knock on the door. When Beck answered it, Lily stood at the door with her blanket on her right hand and her stuffed pig tucked in her left. He helped her inside and closed the door. ''Lily, you can't walk in and out of the house like that'' Beck firmly said to her, ''You know something could happen to you''. ''Sorry, Beck'' Lily said quietly looking down at her feet. ''I know. It's ok'' Beck replied, ''Had another bad dream?''

Lily slowly nodded. Beck could see the fear in her big brown eyes and could tell she was shaken by her nightmare. ''Ok, come here'' Beck scooped Lily in his arms. He sat on the bed and held her close. ''It's ok, Lily'' Beck said softly, ''I'm right here''. Jade looked on sympathetic of Lily fearfully clutching on to Beck's shirt. Lily peeked an eye at Jade and Jade smiled at the little girl rubbing her leg.

''Beck, can I stay here with you?'' Lily asked. Beck looked at Jade who looked back at him to see what they think of the idea. He looked back at Lily.

''Sure'' he said.

''Beck, don't leave me, Ok?'' she asked as she began to fall asleep.

Beck kissed her temple. ''I'm not'' he said. Jade moved closer to Beck and wrapped an arm around Lily.

**A/N: Please review! (Nothing mean or rude)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Beck and Jade joined the rest of the group at the lunch table in the Asphalt Café, Beck told them about the situation with Lily and that his mother took her to a child psychologist. ''Is she ok?'' Tori asked worriedly. ''Not really'' said Beck, ''Well, there's something I haven't told you about Lily''.

''What is it?''

''6 months ago, my parents took us for a drive around town to visit my aunt. On the way back, they got into this huge argument and my dad lost control of the wheel. The car ran down a hill and a tree fell on us. My dad is in a coma and Lily has been traumatized since''

Everyone was left silent. Jade tried to hold back tears. Lily was like a little sister she never had. She wanted to cry for her friend having to cope with the aftermath of the car accident and her father's comatose at a young age. ''Beck, I'm sorry'' Tori said sadly. ''It's cool'' he said. ''Is she going to be ok?'' Andre asked.

''I hope so''

''And your dad?''

''I don't know''

Then, Jade got up from the table and walked away. ''What was that about?'' Andre asked.

Beck's mother was also affected by the car accident. She would often leave the house and go to the bar late at night leaving their maid Consuela to watch Lily. She decided that Lily should instead spend the night in his trailer for a few days.

''This is all my fault'' Beck's mother stood over at the counter island with her hand over her eyes.

''Mom,don't say that'' said Beck.

''It is, ok!?'' she asked a little louder, ''I caused the argument between me and your father and now it's like...I killed him''

Beck's mother started to cry. Beck put his hand on hers. ''Mom, we're going to be fine'' he assured, '' Dad's going to get through this''

''I'm not just worried about your father'' she said quietly, ''I'm worried about Lily''

''Beck, I need you to look after Lily'' she continued, ''She's only four and this is too much for her. She needs her brother''

Then, Lily walked in the kitchen. ''Hey, Lil. are you all packed up?'' Beck asked. ''Yes'' said Lily. Beck's mother motioned her to walk towards her and she knelt down to her level.

''You be a good girl and listen to Beck,ok?'' Beck's mother asked Lily and she nodded her head. She hesitated for a moment and made eye contact with her daughter.

''Bunny Rabbit, I'm so sorry for not being home as much as I should be. Mommy's just been really sad about what happened to daddy''

''Is that why you cry a lot?'' Lily asked.

''Yes, sweetie'' Beck's mother said. Lily hugged her mother.''It's ok, mommy. I love you'' she said.

''I love you too, Bunny Rabbit'' replied Beck's mother, ''Just remember that if you ever get scared, you can always come to me, daddy, or Beck''

She held Lily's face and kissed her forehead. Then, she stood up and Beck picked Lily up. ''Remember that when you invite Jade into your RV, I don't want you two-'' Beck's mother warned.

''Mom, I know'' Beck assured her, ''When we need privacy, I'll send Lily back here''

''Ok'' she agreed. She kissed Beck on the cheek before he took Lily's suitcase in his left arm and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Beck, along with Jade, drove Lily to Tori's house where her and the rest of the group were going to cheer her up. ''Where are we going?'' Lily asked. ''We're going to Tori's house'' Beck replied, ''Remember Tori? when we went to Nozu?''. Lily nodded her head. ''How long are we going to be there?'' asked Jade. ''We're just going to be there because Tori said she was going to do something for Lily'' explained Beck, ''I've never seen you wanting to go to Tori's house''

''Yeah, But it's only for Lily'' Jade smiled at Lily through the rearview mirror.

When they got to Tori's house, the rest of the group was there. ''Hey, Lily'' Tori knelt down to Lily's level, ''I heard that you've been feeling scared''. Lily nodded her head slowly.

''Well,maybe we can fix that and try to cheer you up''

Lily looked up at Beck who gave her a look that meant ''Well?''. ''Ok'' she said. ''Great'' said Tori.

Beck sat on the couch and put Lily on his lap. ''Can I have a juice box?'' Lily asked. ''I have Hi-Cs in the refrigerator'' replied Tori before she went to the kitchen. ''Ok, Lily, I'm going to be singing to you a special song of mine'' Robbie said holding his guitar. He started to play ''I Think You're Swell''.

As Tori pulled out a Hi-C from the refrigerator, Jade met her in the kitchen. ''I'll take that for her'' Jade took the juice box.

''You know, something weird about you lately'' Tori said suspiciously.

''You are you talking about?'' asked Jade.

''How you are towards Lily. You've been playing with her, doing things for her, the way you acted when we heard about Beck's dad, offering to give her her juice box. You said you hated kids''

''I do, But..''

Tori widened her eyes. ''You like Lily'' she realized.

''Would you shut up!''

''Oh my god, Jade West likes children''

''Vega, if you don't shut the hell up...''

''Not until you admit that you care about her''

''Ok,yes! I care about Lily'' Jade groaned, ''But you must not tell anyone!''

''Promise''

''Or you'll be waking up hanging by your teeth''

''Understood''replied Tori, a little horrified at Jade's graphic threat. Jade and Tori joined the rest on the two couches as soon as Robbie finished singing. ''Can we really do that stuff?'' Lily asked.

''Sure'' Robbie replied.

''Here you go, kiddo'' Jade handed the juice box to Lily.

''Feeling better?'' Beck asked Lily.

''Yep'' she replied, ''Sing it again!''

''How about we let you here a different song?''

''Ok'' Lily shrugged. Andre put his keyboard on his lap and him and Tori sang ''Song to You''.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade stayed over Beck's trailer after another fight with her father. She sat on the bed with Beck and Lily as he read Lily ''Goodnight Moon''. Lily rested her head on Beck's chest as he read. ''Goodnight light and the red balloon'' he read, ''Goodnight bears, Goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens, and goodnight-''

''Mittens!'' Lily cheerfully finished.

''Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight little house and Goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb and goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody, goodnight mush, and goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush'. Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere''

''Read it again'' Lily demanded as Beck closed the book.

''Again?'' Beck exaggeratingly asked, ''No can do, miss Lily. Time for bed''

Lily laid in the bed and Beck pulled the sheets over her. ''Goodnight, Lily bug'' Beck said. ''Goodnight Becky bear'' Lily replied. Beck chuckled and kissed Lily's forehead before going to sleep. ''Goodnight, Jade'' Lily turned to Jade. ''Goodnight, Lily'' Jade said. Before she went to sleep, she watched Lily hug her stuffed pig while sucking her thumb. She tried thinking back to the first time she fell in love with her, But she didn't grew to like her quickly. As she fell asleep,she thought about the memory.

~~_Flashback~~_

_While Beck's parents went on a date, Beck and Jade had to watch his 3-month-old infant sister Lily. Beck brought her in the trailer with him and Jade reluctantly offered to help despite her hate of children._

_While Beck went to the house to get Lily's blanket, Jade was left to hold Lily. Then, Lily started crying. Jade paced around the trailer bouncing the baby in her arms. Oh, god. Please hurry up she thought. Beck walked in the trailer with the blanket. ''What's wrong with her?'' he asked. ''I don't know, she just started crying and I've been trying to get it to be quiet'' Jade explained. The crying grew louder. ''Shut up!'' Jade yelled. ''Don't talk to her like that'' Beck took the baby from her. ''What are you doing?'' Jade asked. ''Just watch'' said Beck._

_Beck cradled the infant in his arms and shushed it. He put a blue pacifier in her mouth. ''It's ok, Lily'' he cooed, ''You must be tired''._

_Beck sat on the bed and told Jade to sit next to him before she did so. ''Just hold her like this'' Beck handed Lily to Jade. Lily's head was positioned on her tricep as Jade held her. Jade took in Lily's big brown eyes that stared up at her and her light rosy cheeks. Why is all of a sudden this baby being cute?_

_Beck put an arm around hers to make sure she was holding her correctly. Beck sang ''Butterfly'' softly and Jade joined in. Jade watched as Lily's eyes slowly closed. Jade smiled and stroked the baby's sleek dark hair. After she fell asleep, she looked at Beck and back the sleeping infant. From then on, she grew to love the little girl_

Jade woke up and looked at Lily who was snuggled under Beck's arm. She thought the flashback must've meant something. Could she want a family in the near future? To her, it couldn't be possible. She loved Beck and pictured being with him in the future, But not yet a family. Her bond with Lily could really mean there is a child in their future, But she was grateful for knowing her boyfriend's little sister. She tucked a strain of Lily's hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek before going back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily swayed her small feet back and forth while sitting in the yellow chair at her desk. It had been 7 minutes since school was over and she was waiting with her teacher for Beck to come pick her up. As soon as Beck came into the classroom, Lily stood up and walked towards him. "You're late" Lily said. "I know" Beck said before Lily wrapped her arms around his leg. "Your mom's not picking her up today?" Lily's teacher asked. "No, she had to be at work late" Beck said.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. We're just going through a tough time"

"Beck!" Lily whispered as she tugged his jacket impatiently. "Well, thank you for keeping her" Beck said as he picked Lily up. "You two take care" said Lily's teacher.

Beck walked to his car still holding his sister in his arms. "Beck, why do leaves change color?" Lily asked curiously. "Well, there's a pigment that leaves have in them called chlorophyll and once it breaks down, the green color disappears and changes its color".

"Like a chameleon?"

"Not exactly like a chameleon"

"If I were a leaf and change colors, I would be pink because it's my favorite" said Lily, "Beck, what color would you be if you were a leaf?"

"I would say I'd be turquoise"

"What's that?"

"A different shade of blue"

"Hmm..Ok" she said and Beck chuckled.

* * *

Later, After Beck looked over the script for the project he was doing with the gang at school, Lily insisted that he read her another story. He sat on his bed and read _Where the Wild Things Are _to her. "Beck?" Lily looked up at him. "Yeah?" he asked. "I miss Daddy" she said sadly. Beck sighed heavily. "Me too, Boo" Beck said as he bought his little sister close to him and rested his head on hers. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her arm with his thumb. "Is he going to wake up?" Lily asked. Beck didn't know either if his dad was ever going to wake up from his coma, But he also he wanted to keep his little sister from thinking he would never come back. "I don't know" he told her, "But no matter what happens, I'll always look after you"

"Promise?"

"I promise?"

Lily stuck out her pinky, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" Beck stuck out his pinky and locked it with Lily's. Then, Beck tickled Lily's stomach. "Lily, why are you laughing so hard?" Beck playfully asked. "I'm not!" she giggled.

"Yeah you are, you're happy is showing"

"Beck!"


	8. Chapter 8

The group went to the mall for Christmas shopping. After they split into different stores, Beck took Lily to Macy's to look for a gift for their mother. Lily picked out an emerald necklace which was their mother's birthstone Then, as they left the store, Lily pulled Beck's hand as she directed him to the Believe Santa mail box. "I want write a letter to Santa" Lily said. "Go ahead" said Beck. As Lily sat at the red table, she took a blue crayon and began to write on the card.

_Dear Santa,_

_my name is Lily Oliver and I am 4 years old. I want a Ballerina Barbie and I want a cat with a bow on it. My daddy is in the hospital sleeping, But I want you to give him a new watch so he can wake up. I hope you visit our house this week because my mommy makes yummy chocolate chip cookies._

_From,_

_Lily Rowan Oliver_

After she wrote it, she reached to slide it in the big red mailbox. "Beck?" Lily asked as they walked through the mall. "What's up?" he asked.

"Do you think Santa's going to get me a cat?"

"I'm sure he will" Beck said.

"I don't want to forget Dennis" Lily said.

Dennis was her pet goldfish, who died from his fish bowl falling off her dresser during an earthquake(the one from "Andre's Horrible Girl").

"No, you're not going to forget Dennis" Beck assured her, "I'm sure he didn't forget about you, either".

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's probably up there looking at you right now with those big fish eyes"

Lily giggled. They finally caught up with the rest of the group and started to leave the mall. Everyone got in the car and started to drive to Tori's house. "Beck, I couldn't help, But notice you nice you're hair looks" Trina said in a flirty tone as she reached to run her fingers through his hair. Jade gave her an annoyed glare."Hey, back off! He's my brother!" Lily snapped at Trina. Trina sat back in her seat, surprised by the little girl's comeback. "Someone's feisty" Andre chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a Sam &amp; Cat/Victorious crossover. I wasn't necessarily a fan of Sam and Cat, But for some reason I had the urge to do this. What made me want to do this was because Goomer is a childlike character and I thought it would be cute to see him interact with a child, so here you go**

Lily next to Beck in the waiting room of the doctor's office where she will be having an appointment and get a shot. "Beck?" Lily asked her brother. "Hm?" Beck asked.

"Does a shot hurt?"

"Not really" he replied, "You're only going to feel a pinch, But if you do get scared, I'll be there to hold your hand"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Lily began to play with a bead maze. Then, a tall man walked into the waiting room with a young boy. "Goomer, I told you it's nothing to worry about. It's just a shot" The boy explained to him, "Now, are you not going to be nervous?". "No" Goomer shook his head. "Good, I'll be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom" he said before walking away. Beck's cell phone began to ring in his pocket. "Lily, I have to make a call, I'll be in the hallway" Beck said. Lily nodded her head and Beck went into the hallway to answer his phone call. The man looked down at Lily as she played with the bead maze until he spoke up. "Are you getting your shot,too?" he asked.

"Yes" Lily replied.

"Oh. I'm really nervous"

"It's ok. My brother said you'll only feel a pinch"

"Like a tiny pinch?"

"uh-huh"

Then, Lily remembered what her parents told her about strangers and grew silent. "I'm not supposed to talk to you because you're a stranger" she said.

"I'm not a stranger"

"My daddy says that people who say that could be lying"

"But I've never hurt anyone, only when I wrestle..or when I stepped on a mouse when I was at my friend Cat's house"

Lily gave him a confused look. "You're weird" she said, 'But I like you"

"I like you, too" Goomer replied, "You're a very sweet little person"

"I'm four, I'm supposed to be little" Lily replied,"What's your name?"

"Goomer. What's yours?"

"Lily"

"That's a pretty name, like a flower"

"Can you play with me?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek"

"Ok"

"You count, and I hide!" she rushed to hide behind the children's bookshelf. Goomer then closed his eyes and began to count to 10. "Ready or not, here I come!" he called out after he stopped counting. The receptionist at the desk watched grinning to herself as he looked for the little girl. Then, he finally looked over the book shelf and saw Lily. "You found me!" Lily said cheerfully. Then, Beck walked back into the waiting room. "Hey, Lil, sorry that was such a long call" he said to her. "That's ok" replied Lily, "Beck, guess what? I made friend! This is Goomer". "It's nice to meet you" Beck said. "It's nice to meet you, too" Goomer replied, "You're little sister is really fun".

Beck was a bit perplexed that she made a playful friend with such an older man, But he knew that he kept her company well enough for a few minutes. "Well, it's great that you two had fun" he said. Dice came out from the bathroom and walked towards Goomer. "Have they called you yet?" he asked. "No" he replied, "But I made a friend. This is Lily. Lily, this is Dice". Lily said hi to Dice.

"Lily, Dr. Simon would like to see you now" a doctor called.

"Come on, Lily, let's go see Dr. Simon" Beck held Lily's hand as they began to walk to the doctor's office. "Bye, Goomer!" she called. "Bye, Lily!" he called back.

"I liked Dice's hair" Lily said, "It's fluffy like yours"


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This drabble took place a year ago, during the episode "The Slap Fight"**

Mrs. Oliver paces through the kitchen impatiently while Lily sits at the kitchen island drawing. "Mommy look what I drew" Lily showed her the drawing with pink and purple colors on it. "That's pretty picture, Lily. what is it?" asked Mrs. Oliver. "A flower" replied Lily. "That's nice, bunny" Mrs. Oliver said. When Beck came home and walked in to the kitchen, Mrs. Oliver angrily walked towards him. "I called your phone 5 times to remind you get Lily after school. I had to drive all the way from work just to ended up picking Lily up from school" she said, "What the hell have you been doing!? You don't pick up your phone anymore for Christ's sake?"

"Mom, The reason why I didn't answer my phone was because I was too caught up in getting more followers on The Slap" Beck explained.

"So you forgot your sister?"

"Mom, it was an accident. I promise it won't happen again"

"Promise?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Good" she said,"Lily thinks you don't care about her anymore"

Beck went over to Lily and sat next to her. "Lily bug, you know I would never stop caring about you" he said to her. Lily kept her eyes on her drawing, trying to ignore her brother. "It was an accident, Lil" Beck said, "Can you still forgive me?". Lily looked up at Beck and nodded her head. "It's ok Beck. I forgive you" said Lily. "Good" Beck smiled and kissed Lily on the top of her head. "Can we play tea party?" she asked.

"Sure"

"Yay!" she took her drawing and crayons and ran out of the kitchen. Mr. Oliver walked in the house and saw Lily running the stairs. "Hi, Daddy!" she said as she passed him and ran upstairs. "She looks happy" he said. "Beck accidently forgot to pick her up from school because he was messing around on The Slap, so he's making it up to Lily" Mrs. Oliver explained.

"Oh" he said.

"I don't know what's up with them and this social media" Mrs. Oliver said, "Why can't they just play with Nintendos or something?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Higher, Beck, higher!" Lily cried as Beck pushed her on the swing. "Are you sure you want me to go that high?" asked Beck. "Higher!" she giggled, and Beck chuckled to himself. Mrs. Oliver walked outside. "Guys, I need you to come in the house for a minute" she said. Beck and Lily walked in the house and saw their mother in the living room. "Mom, is everything ok?" Beck asked. She told them to just sit down and they did. "I just got off the phone with the doctor" she explained, "She said your father's not getting any better..They think it's best that they pull the plug".

"What's pull the plug?" Lily asked.

"It means that..Daddy has to go with the angels" Mrs. Oliver said. She broke down in to tears and Beck comforted his mother, and so did Lily. Beck tried his best not to cry in front of Lily, but he couldn't help, but let his tears fall. His father was one of the most important people in Beck's life. He was not only losing his father, he was losing his mentor and friend.

After Lily took a bath, Mrs. Oliver tucked her in to bed in the RV. "Are you enjoying staying here with Beck?" Mrs. Oliver asked. "uh-huh" Lily replied, "Mommy, why do you call me Bunny Rabbit?" "Well, when you were a baby," she began, "You would sometimes wiggle your nose and you grew two pairs of front teeth like a bunny rabbit". Mrs. Oliver tickled Lily and Lily laughed. "Mommy, is Daddy going to be up there with Dennis and Grandpa Mike?" Lily asked. Dennis was Lily's pet goldfish. "Yeah" Mrs. Oliver.

"Will he forget about us?"

"No" she said, "He's always going to remember his Silly Lily, right?".

Lily nodded her head. "Mommy, don't be sad all the time. Daddy's going to a better place now" said Lily. "Thank you, baby" Mrs. Oliver stroked her hair,"Goodnight". She kissed Lily's forehead and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Mommy" replied Lily. Beck walked up to her just as she was about to leave. "Are you ok?" Beck asked. "Yeah" nodded Mrs. Oliver, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Good" she replied, "Look, just please comfort your sister tonight,ok?"

"I will"

They said goodnight to each other. Beck hugged his mother and she walked out of the RV. Then, he climbed in to bed to lay next to Lily. Lily laid on his chest and he gently stroked her back. "Beck?" asked Lily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss Daddy"

"Me too" Beck replied.

"I'm going to miss him playing tea party with me"

"I'm going to miss him taking me out go carting" said Beck, "I remember when you were a baby, whenever Dad would pick you up and hold you up on his lap, you would grab his nose, his reading glasses, and would play with his beard...That's why he called you Silly Lily".

"Remember when we made a snow fort Mr. Jensen's dog jumped on it and it fell on us?" she giggled.

"I remember whenever we would play music in the car, "Bohemian Rhapsody" would play and he would just sing it at the top of his lungs, and we would sing it with him" he laughed.

_Mr. Oliver walked into Lily's nursery. It had been just two days after Mrs. Oliver checked out of the hospital after giving birth to Lily. He walked over to Lily's crib and looked at the sleeping baby. She slowly opened her big brown eyes and looked up at him. "Hi,sweetie" he lifted her out of the crib and in to his arms, "I haven't seen you wake up in a while". Lily kept her eyes on her father and he stroked her silky black hair. Mr. Oliver sat on the rocking chair with his infant daughter. "You're so beautiful" he said softly, "My Lily Rowan". Then, he softly sang "You Are My Sunshine"_

_Lily quickly looked out the window and saw her father pull up the driveway. "Daddy's home!" she yelled as she raced down the stairs. She hid under the coffee table. Before Mrs. Oliver asked Lily why she was hiding, Mr. Oliver greeted his wife and Beck. Then, he noticed two little legs under the table and he smiled. "You know, Nancy, I could've sworn I saw a little girl around here and her name was Lily" he played around with Lily. Lily quietly giggled. "Could she be here? " he looked behind the counter island,"Nope, she's probably right under here!". He grabbed her from under the table and tickled her stomach. "Daddy, you found me!" she giggled. "I always know where to find my Silly Lily" he said._

_"Dad can I ask you for advice?" Beck asked as he sat with his dad on his bed. "Sure" replied Mr. Oliver, "What is this about?". "Jade dumped me a couple of days ago and Tori's trying to get me to take her back" said Beck. "Well, do you want her back?" he asked. _

_"I don't know" Beck replied._

_"Ok, you know me and your mom aren't really fond with Jade"_

_"I know"_

_"But you love Jade, right?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well, if you do want her back, whatever you think it's right, you should get her back because I bet she misses you a hell of a lot more than you miss her"_

_"Thanks, Dad"_

_"Sure thing" Mr. Oliver pats his son's shoulder._

* * *

At Ceders-Sinai Medical Center, Beck,Mrs. Oliver, and Lily arrived to say their last goodbyes to Mr. Oliver before they pull the plug. The doctor told them that they can enter his room. Once they walked in to his room, they stopped to look at him. His body was still hooked up to tubes and IVs, and he had scars on his arms and face. The doctor left the family alone and Mrs. Oliver let her kids say their goodbyes first. "Dad" Beck began, "I just wanted to say you have been the biggest part of my life, and I know that while you're gone, I promise to look after Lily more than I did, and I promise to look after Mom. I know I never said this often, But I love you". Beck sat Lily on the edge of the bed next to her father.

"Daddy," she began, "I'm really going to miss you. You've been a good daddy to me. Jade misses you too, she didn't mean to say those rude things that she says, she cared about you and she cares about me a lot. I love you Daddy, take care of Dennis for me in heaven".

Lily kissed her father on the cheek and Beck picked her up, and walked out in to the waiting room. Mrs. Oliver sat by her husband's bedside and squeezed his hand. "Steven, I'm so sorry" she choked out,"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for causing that fight. I've always loved you, even when we have stupid fights. I always loved you, Steven. This marriage with you and the kids has been a real journey for us, and now this journey is over, I just don't know what to do, but figure out how to start a new one. Beck is growing up to be a smart and strong young man, and I know it's because of you, and Lily's going to grow up and strong and independent as him".

Mrs. Oliver laid next to Mr. Oliver on the hospital bed and kissed his lips. "I'll love you forever" she said. She laid her head on his chest. A nurse walked towards the IV and asked calmly,"Would you like for us to do it now?". Mrs. Oliver just nodded her head. Then, the nurse took out a pair of scissors and cut the plug.

Mrs. Oliver sobbed. She couldn't bear to let go of him. The nurse calmly lead her outside to the waiting room so the doctors can unhook the tubes off of him. She broke down in the hallway.

Beck covered his face and started to cry. Lily slowly walked in front of him. "Beck?" she put her hand on his wrist and he looked up at her, "Is Daddy in heaven now?"

"Yeah" he hugged Lily and held her close to him.


End file.
